Improved imaging technologies are critically needed for noninvasive detection of cancer. We have recently shown excellent imaging feasibility of prostate cancer, breast cancer and brain tumors using F-1 8 labeled choline (FCH) and positron emission tomography (PET). In order to minimize radiation exposure to radiochemistry personnel and increase th; reliability of radiotracer synthesis, it is proposed to develop an automated, microprocessor-controlled synthesis module that converts cyclotron-produced [F-1E)]fluoride ion into FCH in injectable form. The synthesis method must be optimized for maximal radiochemical yield and tested for robustness under routine conditions. The proposed work develops the concept of an automated FCH synthesis unit, evaluates different component designs, fabricates a working prototype model, and performs testing, optimization, and validation studies with the prototype unit.